The present invention relates to plastic containers especially for retention of fluids, as for carbonated beverages or the like. These containers may be prepared from a preform which may be injection or extrusion molded, followed by blow molding the preform into a suitably shaped container using a blow mold having the desired shape. A typical thermoplastic materials are polyethylene terephthalate or PET, polyolefins, etc., although others can be used.
The container configuration generally includes a neck portion with a cap retaining means, a shoulder portion depending therefrom, a side wall or main body portion depending from the shoulder portion and a bottom portion joined to the side wall and depending therefrom. In many of these containers the bottom portion desirably has a champagne bottle bottom configuration with an axially, inwardly directed generally conical part.
The bottom portion of these containers represent a weak part of the container and it is desirable to strengthen the bottom structure.
In addition, the public prefers large size containers especially for the convenience and economy they represent, as, for example, the two liter containers widely used for carbonated beverages. Indeed, even larger containers would be desirable. However, these containers are awkward to handle, especially for small children. In addition, the walls of these containers tend to bulge, making them even more awkward to handle.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a blow molded plastic container having an improved configuration.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a container as aforesaid with a strengthened bottom configuration, especially with a strengthened axially, inwardly directed bottom portion thereof.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an improved blow molded plastic container as aforesaid which is easy to handle even in large sizes and includes at least one readily formed and strengthened handgrip portion.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an improved blow molded plastic container with strengthened wall or body portions.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.